supersmashbrostourneyfandomcom-20200214-history
Seth
How Seth joined the Tourney Seth is the 15th of at least 26 enhanced beings that use data collected from the world warriors to create a deadly style of mixed martial arts. Seth claims to be superior as a result of his humanity, while the others are merely puppets. His storyline indicates that he plans to control the remnants of Shadaloo through Shadaloo Intimidation Network after Bison's apparent death at the hands of Akuma in Super Street Fighter II Turbo. He also attempts to use Juri Han, a woman who possesses the Feng Shui Engine in her left eye that his company created. She confronts him and unexpectedly offers to work for him, to which he agrees. Character Select Screen Animation Seth circles his arms then glows his sphere saying "Behold the glory, that is the Tanden Engine!". Special Attacks Double Sonic Boom (Neutral) Seth lunges forward and swings his arms together, shooting two rings of chi at his opponent. Tanden Engine (Side) Seth brings his hands together in front of his abdomen and generates a miniature black hole which sucks the opponent toward Seth. The attack does not deal damage and is intended to put the opponent off balance, creating an opening to initiate a damaging attack or combo. Yoga Teleport (Up) Seth goes into his floating meditation stance thendisappears, then reappears in the location determined by the Analog Stick. Spinning Piledriver (Down) Seth simply grabs an opponent, punches them into the air, and then teleports up to them. He performs the rest of the move just like Zangief, slamming the foe into the ground. Tanden Storm (Hyper Smash) Based on his Street Fighter IV Super Combo, Seth says "Let's take this to the next level!" and swirls his hands around in front of himself, generating a miniature black hole which sucks the opponent toward Seth, similar to the Tanden Engine special attack, and finishes it off by blowing the opponent away if the move properly connects. Its effective range (how close the opponent needs to be for the "gravity" to affect them) depends on the punch button used. However, unlike the Tanden Engine, the black hole is larger and does deal damage to the opponent when they come into contact with it while not using the shield. Tanden Stream (Final Smash) Seth says "See what I'm really made of!" and swirls his hands around, then releases an invisible projectile. If the projectile hits an opponent, they are pushed backward. If the opponent did not use their shield, they are then sucked into a vortex emanating from the Tanden Engine in Seth's abdomen as Seth says "Become a part of me!" and the opponent gives a Star KO scream. Once inside the Tanden Engine, the opponent is swirled around, suffering damage as Seth laughs. He then fires the opponent out and they flying towards the left or right Blast Line while saying "It's over". Victory Animations #Seth places hand on his face and shakes his head in disappointment saying "I won't soil my memory BANKS with your weakness...". #Seth activates the Tanden Engine, causing all of his opponents to scream their Star KO scream and disappear. Once all of his opponents are gone, Seth says "Within my body lies the whole of the Universe. I am eternal!". #With the Tanden Engine, Seth changes the results screen's standard background into a laboratory background, saying "This is actually rather fun!". On-Screen Appearance Seth teleports to his point and says "Show me everything you have to offer.". Special Quotes *I thought you would be more VALUABLE than this... (When fighting Xiaoyu or AncientOgre) *You have no value or purpose! (When fighting Heihachi or Ogre) Trivia *Seth shares his Japanese voice actor with Tadakatsu, James T. Kirk, TwoFace, Spawn, Snake, War Machine, and Private Trip. *Seth shares his English voice actor with Astaroth. *The second victory animations of Street Fighter character Seth and DC Comics character Wonder Woman are nearly the same; the only difference is the quotes said. Wonder Woman says "Amazons never give up!" and Seth says "Within my body lies the whole of the Universe. I am eternal!". The former quote is an original quote, and the latter quote was previously said in Super Street Fighter IV upon the completion of a Trial. *Seth's rival in Super Smash Bros. Tourney is the one and only Ogre. He gains a second rival in the sequel, otherwise known as Kain R. Heinlein. Category:Street Fighter characters Category:Starter characters Category:Male characters Category:Playable characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney Category:Characters who cause impact on the Results Screen